A Force of Change
by nickydoo1994
Summary: You've always had a hard life, but you learned to survive in the most dangerous part of the city. When a nice day turns into a terrifying experience. You fall into the Underground. Can you learn to survive in a world of monsters as well? [Undertale and it's characters do not belong to me.]
1. Run

You learn a bit about what the reader is like, and get in trouble.

* * *

You turned down a familiar alley keeping your head low and a scowl on your face. The scowl was a diversionary tactic. Look like you'll bite someone's head off soon as look at them and they tend give you a wide berth. You were actually in a pretty good mood.

Some jack-off was harassing a woman in the bar. One of those ritzy high quality bars frequented by rich bastards who think they own the world. You intervened just as he was getting handsy by pulling her away and pretending to be her boyfriend. The look of relief she gave you made it worth getting involved already, but of course you didn't leave it at that. Scum like him made the perfect targets. You set you hand on her waist gently and held her to your side. A possessive stance, but not sexual. You didn't want to make her feel worse. you kept your tone jovial but glared at the man whenever the woman wasn't looking. Lies poured out of your mouth with a practiced ease. Making dick weed more and more uncomfortable, and scared. By the end you had managed to convince him to empty his wallet, stammer out apologies, and run for the doors. He had assumed you to be high ranking in the mafia, though you didn't say so yourself. Just spoke with a confidence and power your appearance didn't match up to. The moment he was out of site you let the woman go and payed for her drinks. She thanked you for getting rid of him and you made out with a nice wad of cash. An excellent way to end the night, if you do say so yourself.

Still, you were ready to be home. You couldn't wait to get out of this black blazer and and blue jeans, and into some comfy sweats. Not to mention removing the binder on your chest. It did an excellent job disguising your gender but after a few hours it gets stuffy.

Your crummy apartment was in the worst part of town. Police here all but gave up on keeping the peace in this area. The mafia had total control here. You always stayed far away from their type. Get involved with them one way or another you'll wind up dead.

That is you did stay away from them...until you stupidly intervened during one of their collections for 'protection money' last week. Stupid phrase if you ever heard one. It was how they kept the businesses in these parts in check. If you didn't pay, you suddenly find your establishment getting targeted by 'random criminals' a lot more.

You were good friends with the owner and bartender of one of the nicer bars in town. It was a cozy establishment the dark wood of the bar and and tables and dim lighting made it a relaxing space. Unfortunately, his business was suffering lately due to being on the fringes of a turf war between rival gangs.

That day you were enjoying a few drinks and his pleasant company after a rough day when the shit bags came to collect . He didn't have enough to cover it and things escalated quickly. When they started beating on him you swiftly intervened. Breaking your glass over a thugs head.

Needless to say, they were pissed. Bartender all but forgotten for the moment they went for you. You knew you didn't stand a chance. You knew your way around a bar fight but the odds were not in your favor. The burly men against you? Yea not happening. So you did the logical thing...and ran like a bat out of hell. Somehow you managed to lose them but now you had a target painted on your back. You figured you'd stay low and they'd forget your face eventually. At least that was the plan. You were running low on cash and rent was an ever present threat. That's what took you out of your house today, and probably what saved your life.

When you turned out of the last alley near your apartment you heard a door smash open and saw a man thrown to the floor. You quickly ducked back in the alley and peeked around the corner to see what was happening.

"You little shit! The asshole ain't here!" Yelled a deep voice.

The guy who was thrown stood up quickly and you paled. It was one of your few friends, Daniel.

"I swear they live here!" He cried "They'll be back you just have to wait awhile!"

"I am not a patient man," the mobster growled and grabbed Daniel by the shoulders kneeing him in the solar plexus.

Daniel collapsed to the ground once more and wheezed. The mobster and his 2 cronies laughed at his pain. Daniel looked up and a spark of defiance shone in his eyes. "You said you'd pay if I lead you to them! That's exactly what I did. They'll be coming back any minute! I want my money."

Your original concern for your friend grew to hatred as you watched the confrontation. You were putting the pieces together slowly but hoped the ugly picture you were painting was wrong. His last statement confirmed your fears though. That rat BASTARD sold you out! If he were threatened to lead them here maybe you'd understand. Maybe you could have found it in your heart to forgive him some day, but no. He betrayed your trust. He delivered your death sentence right to your door.

You were trembling in your rage. You wanted nothing more than to strangle the man you once called friend. Instead, you turned away from the scene to try and silently sneak away. It was not to be though. A mangy cat chose that moment to jump out of a dumpster and bang into the metal cans. You froze in disbelief. That DAMNED CAT! You hoped beyond hope that they would dismiss the ruckus and stay at the porch to wait for you. Of course you were never that lucky.

"Guess the little traitor was right all along!" The mobsters voice rang out. You didn't wait. The moment he started talking you tore down the alley. Not a moment later you heard the pounding of feet chasing you.

Your heart was pounding and adrenaline was coursing through your veins. You turned when you could trying to loose them in the maze of back streets and alleys. Sometimes breaking into main streets to get lost in the crowd before ducking into another alley. The long alley was badly lit with a few street lamps and lights bleeding from some windows. The men sounded farther away. While they had strength the didn't hold a candle to your speed. You risked a glance back and saw a gleam of silver in one of the cronies hands.

Fear gave you an extra boost and you turned swiftly down narrow alley, but you were a moment to late. The gun shot rang out followed almost instantly by a searing pain in your side. You stumbled and careened into a wall roughly landing on the pavement. You heard the brutal snap as your arm hit the ground and fresh agony shot through your body.

Rather than give into the pain you used your good arm to shove yourself upright and keep running. You pulled your broken arm into your stomach keeping it from dangling painfully and suffering even more damage.

They were even closer and you saw the exit to this alley ahead and the fringe of the woods beyond. You shot out and nearly trampled a kid landing heavily on your knees. For a moment it seemed like time slowed. You looked at the kid in their worn purple and pink stripped sweater. They took in your injuries the blood staining your clothes scarlet and you could see the fear in their eyes. The moment ended when the shouts of the gang members reminded you of your peril and the kid squeaked in fear. They turned and ran back the way they came. You pulled yourself off the ground once more and dashed into the woods. Heading up the mountain. You heard the men scramble to a halt at the edge and shouts of. "Shes dead anyway!" "I'm not going up that cursed mountain"

The voices faded as you gained distance and you nearly sobbed in relief. You kept moving though,and good thing you did. After a few muted shouts the chase picked up once more. The men crashing through the brush. You turned your head but couldn't see them in the dark woods. That was good that meant they couldn't see you either. Taking up your earlier tactic of zigzagging through the city you kept out of sight and gained more distance. Unfortunately, you never saw the hole until you were falling into the dark.

With one last blood curdling scream you hit the bottom hard and passed out from the pain.


	2. Death?

Where you think about death; then contemplate life.

* * *

You floated in pure darkness. For a moment you thought you were blind but you looked down to you body and it was stark against the black. Idly, you wondered how that'd be possible. After all with no light sources anywhere you shouldn't see yourself at all. Let alone so clearly. Then you recalled recent events.

'Oh! So this is what death is like' you thought matter of factly. You felt a twinge of disappointment. Though you never really ruminated on thoughts of the after life, you were too busy staying alive, you had hoped there'd be more to it than this, or less. I mean if this is what you get it'd have been nice NOT to retain your existence. Floating for eternity in the black will get dreadfully boring.

At least it's not hell, or perhaps it is and everyone is just wrong as to what it'd be like. An eternity of boredom is far preferable to an eternity of hell fire at least. You leaned back into the darkness putting your hands behind your head, floating on nothing. At least here you weren't in pain anymore. You knew a bullet wound would hurt, but DAMN that was horrible. The black is a welcome relief from the pain. You ruminated in your thoughts for awhile. Chuckling a bit when you thought of how those 'holier than thou' bigots would react when they made it to their darkness.

Eventually, you felt a presence behind you. Someone else was in your black. You straightened from your lounge and turned to face the man behind you. You may have screamed when you saw it but, you figured, you were dead anyway what harm could it do you. Standing 2 feet taller than you was what looked like a skeleton. The white of his skull and hands was stark against the dark. You had a vague impression of a body just a tiny bit...not darker per say, but more...solid. It seemed droopy like the skeleton was slowly melting. He was smiling but it felt fixed, and there were cracks in his skull. Two vertical lines from both eye sockets, one leading up and the other going down to his smile. You could read the sadness there, deep and seemingly ancient. There was a spark of hope there though. Restrained as though not to let it grow, but there nonetheless. The grim reaper is a lot less scary than you'd imagined. Perhaps this wasn't the after life. Just where you met the ferryman (so to speak)

Slowly his skeletal hand gestured to your chest. You notices the center of his hand had a perfect circle in it. He then closed his fist and brought it back to himself. You felt a tugging sensation and your eyes widened to see a valentine shaped heart come out of your chest. It glowed a vibrant shade of purple. But a deep crack ran down the center, smaller cracks spread from it scattered across the surface. Somehow you knew this was your soul. And that it was not supposed to look like that. He reached forward again and when he was about to touch it you felt a crashing vulnerability and fear shoot through you and backed away.

The Reaper started gesturing instead. Sign language maybe, but you wouldn't know the difference either way. Still in this space you understood.

[I have no violent Intent _] he signed.

Your eyebrows shot up. Shocked that he knew your name.

[You are not dead yet, but that could change if we do not act fast. I can save you but you'll have to trust me] he continued.

"Why should I do that?" You snapped remembering how trusting Daniel worked out. How many other times your trust was broken by people you called friend, even family. His face fell a bit more, and you knew he somehow knew exactly why you were hesitant to trust.

[Not trust then] he signed and thought a moment. [We both have something to gain from this. For you it's your very life. For me, its change]

"Change?"

[You are a force of change_. Already this timeline has been changed irrevocably. The loop has ended. However, if you die here things will remain stagnant. Whether a new loop begins or this is the beginning to an end I cannot say. It's been a long time since I didn't know the course of events] the reaper chuckled mirthlessly.

"Wait, timelines, change, loops, I feel like I'm missing a lot of information here."

[All will be explained in time I'm sure. But not here for you time is already running out. Now you must choose. Die and welcome oblivion or accept my deal and continue your journey?]

"Whats your name"

The skeleton is surprised by your sudden question but quickly answers [My name is W.D. Gaster.]

"Well then Gaster, we have a deal."

You stand tall your soul shimmering before you, and this time when he reaches forward you stay still. His hand glows a dark purple and when he touched your soul you suddenly feel as though you're on fire. You scream in agony and watch as the white cracks start to fill in. The purple of his magic slightly darker than your souls color.

Suddenly, the rest of Gasters body started to glow with his magic. You feel his fear through your soul and start to panic, but his fear is replaced with a grim Determination. His magic pours into your soul, filling the cracks with his purple. If someone wasn't aware of the foreign magic they might not notice the remaining cracks. His magic flowed from him into you and once the last of the white was gone he gasped and sunk down gripping at his chest.

You blinked back tears and the pain came to a stop. Your soul sunk into your chest and a strange pins and needles sensation crept over your body before that too faded. You moved towards Gaster and placed your hand on his shoulder, concerned about this strange being who saved your life. He looked up at your touch. Pain and exhaustion in his eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" You asked gently.

A smile smile lit up his eyes and he nodded. You gave him a moment to collect himself and he stood straight. [I am fine. It just took a lot more than I was expecting.]

You felt he wasn't being completely honest with you but let it slide.

"Thankyou Gaster. I owe you my life."

[Consider your debt repaid. I already told you that I too gain from this action.]

You smile at him. The man had earned your trust twice over (an amazing feat considering recent events). The contact brought to you an innate understanding of him. You knew he would never try to hurt you. He had his own goal in mind for bringing you from the brink, but you felt no trepidation about it. Whatever his reasons you had a feeling that you wouldn't mind in the slightest.

[It is time for you to go now _] Gaster signed.

You felt pain slowly building up in your body. You were waking up. Before you disappeared from the void you hugged Gaster. He froze a moment before wrapping his arms around you. You felt a fatherly affection in the embrace and grinned up at him. "Later Dadster!" His eye sockets lit up and let out a genuine chuckle, before you woke up in a haze of pain.

"Noooo~" you groaned. You missed the painless void already.

* * *

I'll be trying to update this fairly regularly but have yet to decided an actual schedule for it.

As much as I love evil Gaster, Dadster is my fave. I was a bit worried as to how I should portray him, but it was actually easier than I expected. Helps that the character has no actual personality, or story, in canon. It's all up to the creators interpretation. I hope you guys like how I chose to write him.

Anyway, If you have any tips or input feel free to let me know! This is the first fanfic I'm writing that will ACTUALLY be posted anywhere. Most times I deem my writing utter garbage and am too afraid to post it ;^; Nervous about this one as well, but finally mustered the courage to get one out there. Got to start somewhere right?


	3. Goat hero

You flirt with a goat.

* * *

You felt like you were hit by a truck...the world was a haze of pain, and you couldn't stop a pitiful groan from escaping. You heard movement from the other side of the room, and tried to sit up. NOPE! Bad idea! You fell back to the bed with a weak curse.

"Please, lie still human. You are horribly injured." Came a gentle voice from your bed side.

You forced opened your eyes and saw a what could only be described as a goat woman standing over you. You were distantly aware of shock at the sight. What the hell? Another wave of pain silenced that shock. At that point the woman could eat you for all you cared. You just wanted the pain to STOP.

"Do not be afraid, human. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. 2 days ago I found you where you fell into the Underground." A sad look crossed her features as she continued. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

2 days? If this creature took care of you for so long you couldn't think of her as a threat anymore. Knowing you weren't in any immediate danger, you attempted to talk to her. A fierce bought of coughing cut you off before you could get any words out. Fire shot up your side. The coughing agitating the bullet wound. Grimacing, you controlled the fit and watched as Toriel rushed off. She came back moments later with a glass of water. With her assistance you sat up against the head board. It hurt like a bitch to move, but somehow you made it up without passing out. Once settled you drank slowly. The fire in your throat doused by the cool liquid. After a moment you croaked out what you had attempted to say. "Th-thankyou. You saved my life."

"Think nothing of it dear. I couldn't possibly have left you to die."

You shook your head. "A lot of people would. You didn't. It deserves my thanks. I owe you my life."

Toriel looked as though she'd protest again but when she saw the set of your jaw and the determination in your eyes she knew she'd never convince you otherwise. "You are very welcome, but really it was no trouble."

You raised an eyebrow knowing full well it was in fact A LOT of trouble.

A moment passed and Toriel started to talk once more.

"Human, You should lay back down." She helped you back down as she continued. "I am going to use some healing magic on you. I can't do much for the physical injuries since I don't understand how the human body works but I am able to boost your natural healing." She explained. She knelt over you placing her paws above your stomach. Her hands glowed with green magic and your body was enveloped in the gentle light. The pain abated some, becoming a dull throb, and you felt a tingle of energy. This continued for several minutes before she withdrew her hands and set them in her lap.

She was shaking slightly, having used too much energy, but she stayed strong. "I'm going to check the wound in your side. Is that alright?"

You nodded you head and Toriel went to work once more. She removed the bandage covering the wound and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Admiring the view?" You ask suggestively, wiggling your eyebrows.

She blushes, but chuckles and says "The wound in your side is fully closed. It'll scar, but I'm afraid I can't do anything for that."

"No worries, everyone should have a few battle wounds to brag over," you wink and smile encouragingly at her. Toriel's distress abated some and she gave a small smile back. "Speaking of battle wounds." you continue, "What's the damage?"

"You got pretty badly hurt in the fall. You broke your leg, arm, and a few ribs. Your head took a pretty hard knock as well. The worst injury was definitely the one in your side, though I've never seen an wound like that before. Frankly, dear it's a miracle you're still alive."

"Nah, nothing so grand as that. I just got lucky. Not everyday a beautiful Goat woman brings you home." you say with another wink at her.

Toriel blushed and flustered,"W-Well, I'm happy I was there to find you." Toriel faltered for a moment as a wave of dizziness assailed her. Ever since picking up the human she has been working constantly. The first day was the worst. When she found you bleeding out on the patch of golden flowers she immediately set to work. Expending an unhealthy amount of magic just to heal you enough for your bleeding to stop. She barely brought you home after that, and collapsed immediately afterward. When she woke up she went straight back to work, cleaning and treating your wounds. Knowing next to nothing of human medicine she fretted over what exactly to do but she was able to splint your arm and leg. She mostly relied on using magic to accelerate your healing. She only took breaks to eat and get an hour or 2 of sleep in order to replenish her strength.

You noticed her weakness and were scared for your savior. "Toriel, you should go to sleep."

She startled a bit, clearly not expecting the comment before waving off your concerns. "No need to worry about me dear."

You shook your head. "Go to sleep. You look like your halfway there already. I'll be fine."

She looked ready to argue, but her maw opened wide in a huge yawn. "I suppose you are right. Now that you are awake it seems you're mostly out of the woods. Before I go though I'd like to check one last thing."

"Think I can allow that. What is it?"

"With your permission I'd like to view your Soul and check your Stats. Also, I feel I need to apologize. When I brought you back I pulled out your Soul to check your condition. I'm worried cause no matter how I healed your body it would not transfer to your Soul. It...it started to crack..." her face was a picture of horror and misery. She took a deep breath to steady herself and continued. "I focused on your physical injuries, trying to prevent your HP from draining anymore, and in the hopes that it would start to heal eventually."

Your Soul? Stats? Nothing Toriel was saying was making much sense, but the urgency was not lost on you. You nodded your head and kept your questions to yourself. There would be plenty of time for questions when she wasn't on the verge of collapse.

"Thankyou for trusting me," Toriel gestured to your chest with a pulling motion. Your felt a brief tug and a familiar purple heart floated out from your chest. All at once you recalled what had happened in the void. You traced the cracks in your Soul with you eyes. To you the darker color stood out starkly.

"Excellent!" Toriel exclaimed. "Your soul has healed itself. When I last saw it, it was about to shatter! Your HP is also maxed once more at 42" Apparently, these lines were unnoticed by her.

HP? More things to ask Toriel when you get a chance you supposed. "Well, Tori? Think you can head to bed now?"

Toriel returned your Soul and smiled with renewed vigor. "Yes, I think I can breath easier knowing the damage to your Soul is healed. The worst is over. Now you just need to focus on your recovery."

"Will do."

She nodded and made her way to the door pausing a moment to loon back at you. "Oh dear I forgot to ask. What is your name human?"

"_, nice to meet you."

"What a lovely name. Goodnight _."

Toriel shut the door behind her and you let out a breath. As you were talking the pain started to return with a vengeance. Her healing magic only holding it off for so long. You shut your eyes and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

I had to rewrite this like 4 times... hopefully you didn't find it to dull.


	4. Good Company

You finally get to see the Ruins.

* * *

You slowly pace up and down the room, stretching and testing your muscles. After only 2 weeks of bed rest and healing you were fulling healed. Toriels healing magic made quick work of a 2-3 month injury. It was down right amazing.

knock knock

You grin and call "who's there?"

"Justin"

"Justin who?"

"Justin time for dinner."

You chuckle and open the door. Toriel stands outside with an excited expression on her face. A delicious smell wafts into the room and your stomach immediately growls. "Wow, Toriel that smells amazing."

"Come _!" she grabs your hand in her paw and excitedly leads you to the living room. Your eyes widen at the impressive spread laid out on the table. "I thought we could celebrate your recovery, so I made a little extra today!"

"Hell yes!" You excitedly grab a plate and put some of everything on it before sitting down across from her. Toriel does the same and then watches you intently. You start eating and groan in pleasure. Everything Toriel makes is DIVINE. "You need to marry me Tori." you state between bites "I need your cooking in my life forever."

Toriel blushes cutely and titters. "Oh you wouldn't want to marry an old woman like me. Besides, I can cook for you whenever you like."

Toriel's gotten used to your casual flirting, but still can't help flushing whenever you do it. It's amazing and you made it a goal to fluster her at least once a day.

"Oh? I thought you were trying to seduce me this whole time." You grin at her surprised reaction. "Everyone knows the quickest way to a persons heart is through their stomach." You finish with a wink.

Her face takes on an even brighter shade of pink before she laughs. You join her and the rest of the conversation is filled with small talk, jokes, and bad puns. You were pleasantly surprised at her penchant for bad comedy when you discovered it. Whenever she came in for a healing session should always bring a joke or two to brighten your spirits. Of course starting with a knock knock joke. She never ran out of material for knock knock jokes.

After you and Toriel finish washing up the dishes and storing any left overs she asks if you'd like to go for a walk. The farthest outside of the house you've gone so far was a withered old tree outside her house. She would help you out and you'd relax against the bark. You've been feeling quite claustrophobic since falling down and getting out of the room every once in a while was necessary. Not that outside was much better but it alleviated it somewhat.

One day Toriel returned the clothes you fell in completely repaired and not a blood stain in sight. You changed into them before meeting her at the front door.

"Are you ready to go _?" She asked.

"Definitely! I've been wanting to see more of this place for a week now!"

The day was spent being guided through the ruins. She explained monsters fascination with puzzles and tries to teach you how they worked but you were adamant about figuring it out yourself. It wasn't particularly hard but if you ever got stuck there'd be a sign to give you a hint none to far. Occasionally, a froggit or a loox would come near and Toriel would introduce you. You saw a few whimsun's as well but they were awfully shy. One day, you swore, one day you would make friends with a whimsun. On the way back home you bought pastries at a spider bake sale. You were pleasantly surprised with how good it was. It took Toriel a lot of convincing when you learned they were made with actual spiders.

When you got home Toriel let you know that if you wanted to you could wander the ruins whenever you like from then on, just tell her before you go out. You were touched by her trust. You knew she was not giving it easily. Humans killed so many of her people and locked them in the dark for so long. Yet here she was, healing you, trusting you, and giving you a place in her home. You've never met someone so caring and loving on the surface. All the monsters down here so far are just so much BETTER than humans. Toriel said before that monsters SOULs are made of love, hope and compassion. At first you scoffed at the idea, knowing only human greed and corruption, but Toriel truly lived by that. Even the other monsters you met today were kind to you once they learned you were not a threat.

You could see yourself taking up Toriel's offer to live with her in the Underground.

It's been two weeks since this loop started and to say Sans was confused would be an understatement. Frisk never took this long in the Ruins. They always came out 2nd day of the loop like clockwork. He almost felt hope, maybe this was the last one, maybe they were never coming back. He crushed that rising hope pretty quickly though. Maybe this was just Frisk's new way of fucking with him.

The third day of the loop found him pacing in front of the ruins door. He was nervous. In a few minutes Toriel should be coming to the door to trade jokes with him. Should he ask if any humans fell? What if she didn't come? Did the kid killer her in this timeline too? He growled angrily and tried to shut up the intrusive thoughts. He'd get his answers soon. All he has to do is wait. He flopped down on the stone steps and leaned back against the doors. 2 hours later Papyrus found him sitting there still waiting...but nobody came.

He made it routine after that day to sit at the doors for half an hour waiting on his knock knock buddy. Part of him knew it was pointless, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there's more to it than that. 3 weeks later he heard a familiar knock on the door. He nearly cried out in relief. Tori was still alive! Maybe this run wasn't going to be a bad one. He calmed himself and stood facing the door.

"Who's there?"

* * *

Haha, Whoops ^^; This chapter took a long time to write, and its so bloody short too! Sorry about that. I'll be posting another chapter later today to make up for the large break.


	5. Golden Flowers

You and Toriel have it out, and your life is threatened. Nothing you're not used to.

* * *

A week later you come to a decision. You start talking the moment you walk into the kitchen and say, "Hey Tori, I wanted to talk to you about something."

She started a bit, not hearing you come in but swiftly regained her composure and gave you a gentle smile. "Yes dear? What is it?"

"Well it's about me staying here..." you start, suddenly less confident about the conversation. You notice Toriel tense a bit and barrel onward. "I just don't feel right bumming off of ya. I mean I love staying here with you don't get me wrong but I'm an adult I should really get a place of my own."

She relaxes and tells you, "Really you don't need to worry about any of that. I'm happy having you here! I've lived alone in the ruins a long time now."

You shift uncomfortably. "Yea, I get that..." you sigh, "It's just, I feel uncomfortable relying on you. Not that you make me uncomfortable or anything!" you swiftly assure. "I mean I'm 24 years old. I should have a job and my own place." you hold back a grimace. Your 'job' on the surface was cheating and lying, but Toriel didn't need to know that.

"I guess I understand you need your own space, but there's no real work here in the Ruins. You could move into one of the abandoned houses in the town nearby, but a steady income isn't really an option around here." Toriel explains

You take a deep breath, steadying yourself for what you had to say next. Whenever this topic came up in the past Toriel reacted very negatively. "Yea, I know. I was thinking about making my way to Snowdin. There might be someone hiring around there."

Toriel's eyes went cold. "_, I have told you this before. If you leave the ruins I cannot protect you! You will surely die. Asgore or one of his guards will end your life and I cannot allow that to happen."

"Toriel, please. Blooky told me of whats out there and warned me of who specifically to look out for. I can dodge any attacks someone might throw at me, and if I can't convince them not to fight I can just run away."

"You don't understand!" she snapped. The temperature in the room raised at least 5 degrees(Fahrenheit) and the air was heavy with restrained magic. "I have lost too many children to the Underground! I don't want to loose you too!"

You fought to remain calm. The usual serene and loving atmosphere that Toriel always carried with her was gone. The danger felt tangible and you slid into a more defensive posture. If she snapped you would be able to get out. "Toriel," you said levelly. "I'm not running to my death. I just want to make a life down here. I don't want to spend my life sequestered in the Ruins. Too afraid to step farther than your front porch. If there's anything I've learned about monsters is that they can be reasoned with. They don't want to fight me any more than I want to fight them"

"You don't understand," she said again, more softly. The temperature dropped to normal as Toriel relaxed. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Asgore will not listen to reason _. He has sworn to take vengeance on the humans for sending us down here...a-and for Asriel and Chara..."

At the mention of her dead children you dropped your gaze to the floor. You had learned about them before when you caught her crying over a picture a few days ago. She told you how Chara got sick and died and when Asriel crossed the barrier with Chara's Soul and body he was murdered by the humans. She sounded so broken when she recanted the tale and all you could do was rub her back till her sobs subsided.

She breathed a shaky breath. "He killed children _... In his petty quest for revenge he killed those innocent Souls who knew nothing of war and murder. He likely feel even less about murdering an adult human."

"I'll keep my head down Toriel. If this man is as awful as you say he is I don't particularly want to meet him either. I can't stay here though, as much as I love it here. I want to make a life down here, and I don't want to be restrained by fear." You looked at Toriel with determination as you said this. Her gaze was pained and she was reluctant but you saw the shift when she backed down.

"I suppose you are right. I cannot keep you here _" She finally said. You sighed out your bated breath and relaxed.

"Thanks Tori. You are the best you know that?"

"When will you be leaving _?"

"Soon I hope." You were starting to feel excited. Your friend Napstablook told you a lot of the area outside the ruins the past few days and you were excited to see it.

"Well, if you don't mind waiting a day I want to help you prepare for your journey."

"That sounds lovely, Toriel" You gave her a big hug and pretended you didn't notice the tear drop that landed on your shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent in preparation. Toriel warned you how cold Snowdin would be and provided you with a thick purple scarf as well as a heavy black hooded cloak. You would wear that along with your surface clothes when you made the journey to Snowdin. You both packed a bag with one of her old robes she loaned you to sleep in. She also put in some bandage wraps and band aids along with some monster medicine that alleviates pain. You made a trip to the spider bakery and purchased a half dozen donuts. The healing properties of the monster food would come in handy. When it seemed you had everything ready you decided to talk a walk through the ruins. You wanted some space to think about tomorrow and it seemed like Toriel need some as well.

You mostly spaced out until you reached the flower bed where you fell in. You liked coming here cause of the meek amount of sunlight that filtered through the hole in the cavern roof. As much as you hated the people topside you still missed the sky and the nature.

"Y O U!" a feral voice broke you out of your thoughts and you turned to see a little yellow flower. It had a demonic scowl and oozed an intent to kill.

You swiftly backed away a few paces, and leveled a glare of your own at the monster. "You ruined EVERYTHING!" it screeched. the words dripping venom.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking growled

"You stole my best friend! I finally get them back and you just...REPLACED THEM! I should kill you right now! Again. and again and again!"

"I'm flattered you want to kill me so often but death is kinda a one time deal bucko," you snarked.

"You know nothing you stupid human." the flowers face relaxed into a leer. "Don't worry It's not time to kill you yet. It wouldn't fix anything killing you here." The leer became a saccharine smile. "I have bigger plans then just ending you miserable existence. I am the prince of this world. I will become a god and will kill you so many times you wont come back. Then I'll RESET and get my best friend back!"

"What the hell are you going on about you creepy flower?"

"Its Flowey!" he spat.

"Okay, Flowey," you growled. "Want to explain why you suddenly hate me so damn much? I didn't do shit to you."

"Why should my reasons matter? You're a dead girl walking. Have fun while you can human. just remember...I'll be watching! AHAHAHAHAHA" after his maniacally left Flowey burrowed into the ground leaving the clearing empty once more.

Thoroughly unnerved by the whole encounter you swiftly made your way Home. As much as you tried to ignore it you kept your eyes peeled for a murderous flower.

* * *

Look's like someone's not too pleased about the changes you made. As you can probably tell Frisk just isnt going to be a character in the story, but they will not go unmentioned. Still debating on Chara's involvement or lack there of. What do you guys think of that?


	6. To Snowdin

You meet a mysterious skeleton

* * *

"Okay now do you have everything in your bag? Do you have your cellphone? I'll call regularly to check on you. Make sure you call me when you reach Snowdin. Come back anytime this will always be home for you. Should I pack you some more clothes? Are-"

"Tori! Tori. I'm ready. Ill call you when i get there you don't need to fret so much." Toriel pouted a bit and straightened out your scarf.

"There's one last thing I have for you come now dear. I'll lead you to the exit."

You followed Toriel into her basement and down a long hallway. She pushed open the massive stone doors with ease and you walked through a dark room to another set of doors.

She stopped here for a moment before reaching out.

'knock knock'

A moment passed before a deep voice called "who's there?"

"Alex."

"Alex who?"

"Alex the questions around here!"

Toriel and the stranger chuckled but it was rather tense. For a moment nobody said anything and you were getting uncomfortable.

"where you been knock knock buddy?" the voice asked.

"I am sorry I haven't been down here at all. I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"no worries, i'm sure you had your reasons lady." another moment of quite fell over the three of you as Toriel considered her next move.

"My dear friend...What do you think about...humans?"

"not much. never met one so hard to have an opinion one way or the other.'

Toriel sighed in relief. No opinion is better than she hoped. "3 weeks ago a human fell down here. She was severely injured in the fall and I have been spending most of my time focused on her healing."

"heh, that humans real lucky you found her" The voice seemed tense, but you supposed it couldn't be helped. After all your kind did lock them up down here.

"Yes, I was hoping you could make me another promise."

"i told you before i don't like making promises"

"Please, friend. It's more an... addition to our last one."

the voice sighs heavily before tell her to ask.

"The human I found doesn't wish to stay in the Ruins any longer. So she's heading to Snowdin. Would you escort her there to make sure she gets there safe?"

"i suppose i could do that. it's not too much different from our last promise."

Toriel finally smiles and the tension she held during the conversation melts away. "Thankyou! Actually, she's here with me now. step away from the doors and ill let her out."

you hear the crunchy of feet in the snow as the man backs away. Toriel opens the doors with ease revealing a beautiful winterscape on the other side. Your eyes are drawn to the figure standing a little ways away but before you can see the look of shock on his face you are pulled into a fluffy embarrass.

"Be safe, Stay warm, Eat well.." Toriel continues her litany of instructions to take care and you chuckle. She must have been a wonderful mother. Would have been nice if you found her when you were still a kid...

She finally pulls away tears brimming in her eyes. "_, stay determined!" she gave as a final instruction. The phrase resonated oddly in your chest. A warmth settled over you for a moment before things went back to normal. "Take care of her friend," she directs to the monster standing in the snow before she heads back towards Home.

You finally turn your attention to the monster and are surprised to see a skeleton looking back at you. His skull was different than any human skeleton and his wide mouth was pulled into a grin. His eye sockets were pitch black but with little lights in the center. He stood a few inches taller than you to your chagrin. It felt like he was analyzing you in return.

You walked towards him and the doors shut behind you with a bang. The skeleton holds out a hand and says. "names sans, sans the skeleton."

You take his hand in yours and a loud PPPPPBBBRT erupted from it. For a few shocked moments you had no clue what had happened but you looked down to your conjoined hands to see a whoopee cushion nestled between. Any nerves you had about this new monster melted away as you laughed at the prank.

Sans takes his hand backing saying "heh, whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always good."

"Oh wow that was amazing." you giggle. Once you compose yourself you tell him your name.

"_ huh? nice name." His words carried an odd weight to them. Something about this skeleton unnerved you. The way he looked at you as if evaluating what you are. The strength to seemingly innocuous phrases. Whatever this skeleton was thinking it definitely had you raising your guard. You would have to keep a close eye on him.

He gestured for you to follow him and you set off down the snowy road. "so kid, what made you want to leave the ruins?"

You raise an eyebrow at the term. "Kid? I'll have you know that in human years I'm a full grown adult. That's also the reason I left actually. Can't be bumbing off Toriel my whole life."

"so your aim is the surface?"

You make a displeased face. "Yea, fuck that. No I just thought my chance of getting a job and maybe my own place would be higher in the rest of the underground"

Sans looks at you curiously. "You don't want to leave? You'd think a human would be more cautious about trying to live with monsters."

"Trust me, whatever life I make down here will be hell of a lot better than the one I left on the surface."

Sans stopped and turned to face you fully. His eye sockets went dark and his voice went an octave lower. " **even when they try to kill you?** "

You locked gazes with him. The change in atmosphere scared you but you wouldn't tremble in front of anyone. With steel in your voice you replied strongly. "Even then."

A sudden gust of brisk wind cut through your cloak and made you shiver ruining the moment. His eye lights came back on and stared at you in amusement. "Looking pretty _chilled to the bone_ there bud"

You blink at the sudden pun. You just couldn't keep up with this odd skeleton. One moment he's practically threatening you and the next he's throwing out a skeleton pun. Thoroughly unsettled, you decided to tread carefully around him. You couldn't get a read on him. On the surface making quick an accurate judgement of people kept you alive, and you were good t it. Most times you could read people like a book. Being cut off from your number one survival tactic in front of Sans made you feel more danger than you have felt in years.

You suddenly felt mischievous. If he was going to unsettle you, you weren't going to be the only person uncomfortable. So you resort to one of your favorite abilities to manipulate people. "Yea, you're right, think you can warm me up?" you say with a flirty smile.

His face took on a blue tinge in a most amazing blush. You can't help but grin at your victory before heading ahead of him down the path.

A moment later he comes up to walk even with you. "you are one strange human _"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

You walk in comfortable silence for awhile before sans stiffens next to you. He mumbles out a soft "shit" before you see in the distance a tall silhouette approaching.

"SANS!"

* * *

Another chapter for ya'll. Next should be up in a day or two.


	7. The Purest Cinnamon Roll

You meet the living embodiment of a marshmellow

* * *

"SANS!"

A tall skeleton monster was running up to you both but when he sees you he stops on a dime. Quite impressive actually, you were surprised he didn't slip in the snow from such an abrupt change.

"SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN!?"

"yup"

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN BEFORE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!?" While he was visibly upset you could feel that he couldn't help but be a bit proud. Before Sans could think of a response Papyrus continued. "GASP!" Wait... did he seriously just say the word gasp instead of actually gasping. That was so dorkily adorable. "DOES THIS MEAN YOU'LL GET IN THE ROYAL GUARD!?"

"heh, nah i wouldn't want that. after all im just a..."

"NO! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!"

"...lazybones." Sans finished undeterred. Papyrus screamed and stopped his foot into the snow. You break into raucous laughter startling the siblings. Their interaction was just too great. Papyrus looks upset that you found the pun so entertaining while Sans' grin just gets wider.

"no need to be so sternum bro. tibia honest i didn't have the heart to capture the human. i ulna wanted them to meet my cool little bro."

"NO STOP! LISTEN HUMAN THIS IS WHY YOU DO NOT INDULGE HIS JOKES WITH LAUGHTER! YOU ONLY DOOM YOURSELF TO A STREAM OF INCESSANT PUNNERY!"

After you control your chuckles you put on a serious face and give him a nod. "Thankyou, mighty Papyrus, I shall take your lesson to heart."

Papyrus was much easier to read compared to his brother. He's the naive and pure hearted type. Responds well to flattery. Judging from the conversation he desires to enter the royal guard. You can't see any maliciousness in his behavior and conclude his goal is more for respect and popularity. You almost frown at the realization that you plan to manipulate these traits to make him like you but retain your easy smile. 'it's fine' you tell yourself 'I'm not doing it to hurt him in any way. he'll probably be happy about it all.'

Just as you suspect the flattery had the desired effect. His eyes lit up, and he struck a pose. "NYEHEHE, I AM ALWAYS HERE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT SANS! I AM AN EXPERT IN THE SUBJECT AFTER ALL!" he freezes a moment before his eye..bones? raise in alarm. "WAIT! YOU SAY THIS HUMAN HAS NOT BEEN PROPERLY CAPTURED BROTHER!?"

"nope." He paused and considered his words carefully. Normally with Frisk they'd befriend Papyrus after completing several puzzles. Still, this time is different. He'd like to keep it that way. "actually were pals. when i told them about how cool you were they really wanted to meet you."

Sans lies with a practiced ease, and your plan gets a whole lot easier with his, shall we say, endorsement. It's simple for you to adapt to the story he just made up. "Yea, when Sans told me how awesome you are I just had to meet you. I really think we could be great friends, if you'd give me that chance?"

You look up at him with a fake nervous expression. Papyrus just eats it up. "Y-YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!?"

"Yea, but I guess if I'm human you might not want that huh." you frown and look to the ground putting on a show. "If you take me to Asgores I'll have to leave and we'd never be able hang out..."

"Do Not Worry Human," Papyrus says softly placing a mittened hand on your shoulder. "I The Great And Mighty Papyrus Would Never Turn Down A New Friend!"

This time when you smile at him it's genuine. "Geeze, you really ARE as cool as Sans said you are."

He takes his hand back and poses once again a breeze tugging on his scarf. "NYEHEHEHE! COME HUMAN FRIEND! AS NEW FRIENDS WE MUST COMMENCE THE 'HANG-OUT' AT ONCE! NEVER FEAR I AM AN EXPERT AT HANGING OUT! I READ THE MANUAL 10 TIMES!"

Then to your shock he lifts you and slings you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He turns the way he came from and takes off at a mile eating lope. When you manage to lift your head enough to see Sans he's giving you a down right evil glare. Papyrus jumps over something causing you to curl up on him to stay on, and by the time you look up once more Sans is no where in sight. Looks like someone back there didn't appreciate your act...

You have since come to the conclusion that you absolutely adore Papyrus and swear to yourself that you shall forever protect that innocence. The hang-out manual is hilarious. He wanted to follow it step by step and consulted the book the whole time. Even though he told you he has it memorized.

He rather tearfully confessed at the end of the hang out that he doesn't actually have that many friends. You were honestly shocked about that. Sure he's a bit abrasive but you've never met anyone so sweet. Seriously, the amount of sweetness could give you cavities. You had told him quite clearly that it isn't the number of friends that matter, it's the quality of them.

He then proceeded to tell you about his cool friend/trainer, Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. He almost called her to join the 'hang out' but you managed to stop him by reminding him that as Captain she is duty bound to capture you. If she discovered you were staying in Snowdin you would have to leave. He swore to protect your friendship, and keep you secret, making it so Undyne wouldn't have to take you away.

He wouldn't believe that she would be rather eager to capture you. Instead choosing to believe that it'd hurt her to have to turn you in. You didn't even try to tell him otherwise. You've seen far too much corruption and you refuse to taint this pure souls view of the world.

"So, Papyrus." You begin. The three of you are sitting on the couch eating spaghetti and watching tv. A robot that's basically a calculator with a wheel is apparently the one and only star in the whole Underground is gesturing flamboyantly on screen. You had lost interest in the movie not even a half hour in. Truly a ham actor.

Papyrus pauses the movie and turns to you. "Yes, Human?"

"Do you know if there's any job openings around here? Or maybe just a vacant house I can rent?"

"What Is This, 'Rent'?"

You shake your head ruefully. The culture barrier is a struggle to get past. "Just a human term. Im looking to move in somewhere in Snowdin."

"SO WE'LL BE NEIGHBORS!?"

"Yea, bud, we'll be neighbors. Still, I need a job or something if I'm going to live here."

"You Can Stay With Us! Isn't That Right Sans?"

Sans opens one eye socket. You thought he was asleep but apparently not. "I don't think that's a good idea paps. i'm sure the human wants their own space right?" He gives you a glare you totally don't deserve as if he's daring you to correct him. You'll have to talk to him soon. He's been rather pissy since you met Papyrus.

"Right. I just moved out of my friends house in the Ruins because I don't want to be relying on anyone."

"Well I Don't Know Of Any Vacancies Here In Snowdin, But I Can Help You Find A Place If You'd Like?"

"Yea, that'd be awesome."

"What Are Your Plans Meanwhile Human?"

"I saw an Inn when we were coming in. I think I have enough gold for a couple nights. More if I can get a job soon."

"If You Are Trying To Find You're Own Place You'll Need To Save Your Gold. So," Papyrus stands up and poses dramatically. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL LET YOU STAY HERE TILL YOU FIND A NEW HOME!"

You go to object but his eye sockets show and unrestrained joy at this idea. "Thank's Paps. You're the best."

"A NICKNAME!? THEN THAT MEANS...WE HAVE ENTERED 'BEST FRIEND' TERRITORY!" Papyrus is practically vibrating with excitement. "DON'T WORRY BEST FRIEND! SOON I WILL THINK OF THE MOST EXCELLENT NICKNAME FOR YOU TOO!"

"hey kid." sans says as we watch Papyrus pacing the living room mumbling to himself. "you hurt my brother you'll regret it."

"What? I could NEVER do that. He's the most genuine and innocent person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Sans watches you closely looking for any signs of deceit. Apparently, he's satisfied but still he says. "good. we wouldn't want you to have a _bad time_ now would we?" At those words a weird chill goes down your spine. You now it is not an empty threat. There's no doubt in your mind that he can back it up.

"We won't." You say with conviction.

He nods and walks over to his still pacing brother. "hey bro. how about you choose the human's nickname tomorrow. it's already bedtime."

"OH NO! I DIDN'T NOTICE HOW LATE IT WAS GETTING! HUMAN! YOU ARE WELCOME TO THE COUCH. I WILL BRING YOU SOME COVERS AND A PILLOW. WILL YOU BE REQUIRING A BEDTIME STORY?"

You chuckle. "Nah, I'm good. Night Paps."

"Good Night Friend!"

* * *

Yea, I was not expecting this to take so long to come out. Been struggling with depression something awful and I just couldn't write. Still pretty fucked up but I thought maybe getting out of my dark and depressing spiral of thoughts could help. It did a bit, and getting this posted make me rather happy. I know I have quite a few people who were looking forward to it. Which is awesome btw. Anyway Ill try not to delay the next chapter too long this time. No promises though.


End file.
